BN Reploids
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Light and Wily made two more creations together: after the completion of X and Zero. They were Blues and Rockman who contain the very souls of there grandchildren. The world: is about to meet two very powerful reploids whose names were once Enzan and Nett
1. Prologue

Summary: Light and Wily made two more creations together: after the completion of X and Zero. They were Blues and Rockman who contain the very souls of there grandchildren. The world: is about to meet two very powerful reploids whose names were once Enzan and Netto.

A megamanX/MegamanNT crossover. No pairings at this point.

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Locking away

"Its strange, that we would do this," a white haired man said, a gray haired man sneered at the other man.

"More like suicidal, but it has to be done," the second man said.

"Yes, our last creations Wily. Built by both of us, yet… no one will know of them till long after X and Zero are activated for a very long time," Light said sadly.

"I'm surprised Light, I would have never expected to save them all this way," Wily said, a sad look totally surprising came unto his face.

"They would have died, and they did volunteer for this. For the future, a future they will help," Light said, he looked at the two capsules that rested safely deep under Japan.

"Strange, I never thought that our grandchildren would become friends or actually ever meet… and in the end they both chose the same fate," Dr. Light said sadly, Wily sighed and looked away.

Light stared at the young faces of their last creations, both looked like children about the age eleven. One was mostly red in color and the other blue.

"Good luck Netto, Enzan.. I hope whatever future the future brings you won't break you," Light whispered as they began locking the place up for which would be a very long time. "I only hope, that when the time comes X and Zero will help you."

Then the hidden lab became dark, as Light and Wily locked it all away.

There only hope, was that their grandchildren wouldn't be destroyed after being reborn as Blues and Rockman.

TBC

Well, this will be an interesting series. I have no clear plans on storylines, but things will be explained as it goes.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Light and Wily made two more creations together: after the completion of X and Zero. They were Blues and Rockman who contain the very souls of there grandchildren. The world: is about to meet two very powerful reploids whose names were once Enzan and Netto.

A megamanX/MegamanNT crossover; no pairings at this point.

Pairing's asked for; please ask for pairings:

Axl/Enzan

Zero/Netto

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Awakening

_Netto ran as fast as he could, his breath came fast and heavy, also hot. He had to tell Enzan, tell him what he had found out._

_He had just found out that Wily had a twin brother, who lived in America, and this Wily… was actually Enzans grandfather._

_Netto didn't know how the other netbattler would take it, the fact that he was related to both nut ball Wily's from his mother's side of the family._

_Thankfully, their Wily was in prison… and old age was finally taking his toll on him… _

_He had found out about this through his grandfather, who was known as Dr. light to the world._

_He ran around a corner, his eyes lit up as he spotted the dual haired boy._

"_Enzan!" Netto cried._

"…argh…" Netto groaned, as he slowly came awake. He cracked open his eyes, the first thing he saw, was something glass like rolling out of sight.

The boy sat up, his most powerful thoughts were emotions filled all with confusion. Looking around, he saw that he was in a dark room.

Netto blinked, as he watched lights slowly turned on.

'What's going on, where am I?' Netto thought confused, at that moment his hands and he had to gasp. An armoured type glove covered his hands, like the one Rockman and himself wore while crossfussed.

And then he remembered.

_Enzan and himself in a plane, a Net savoir mission… about a strange navi. _

_There had been an explosion, fire… screams._

_Pain… so much pain._

_Then shattered images of the hospital, of Enzan and himself knowing that they were slowly dying day by day._

_And his grandfather, and he was sure Enzan's grandfather had been their also… the American Wily._

"_Netto... I can save you, I can't save your body but I can save your mind and soul," Dr. Light said._

"_Rockman… Blues… what about Enzan" he has gasped out._

"Don't worry, Saito and yourself will stay together and so will Blues and Enzan, for once Wily and myself will be working together for a cause wish to do," Light said.

"_How…" Netto gasped out._

"_A robotic body, beyond all my other creations… even X… a reploid," Light said, the world began to fade._

"_If… Saito agrees," he whispered._

Netto sighed to himself, Saito had agreed… and he was no longer human. Looking around the room, Netto saw another capsule… the same type of thing he was in.

Inside it, to his surprise was an unconscious robot, who looked like Blues and Enzan Crossfussed… except the hair was totally white like Blues. By now, Netto was very curious of what he himself looked like.

He climbed out of his capsule, and walked to a large mirror like wall. Like Enzan, he looked like Rockman and himself crossfussed. There were differences though; he had Saito's green eyes and his blue-black hair.

Most probably, the changes were there to keep anyone from recognizing them easily.

'If we look like this, where's Saito?' he thought with worry.

Netto gasped as he suddenly realized something, for the first time in his life he felt complete… the only other he times he felt even near this way was during crossfusion with his digital navi twin.

He sat o the floor as several facts came to him, he knew there and then that Saito and himself were fused one mind and soul permently.

Also, at that moment he remembered his memories from his Saito side. Yet also, he knew how to use his body and weapons to there fullest extent… once he trained a bit that is.

While deep in thought, he heard Enzan/Blues wake up… but didn't say anything till the other reploid stood next to him.

"Netto… no Rockman, we should get going," Enzan yet also Blues said.

At that moment a computer screen lit up, o it was a video message from their dual creators and also grandfathers.

And realized, that there future was gong to be very difficult.

TBC

Yeah I finally updated, sorry bout the wait but work has taken over my life. But I'm going to try to update my fics now that summer is here…


	3. Chapter 2

Pairings are decided through vote's last chapter.

Here they are:

X/Zero

Netto/Enzan

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Ultimate

"Ultimate Reploids?" X and Zero said together, Alias nodded, in her hand was a folder of some type.

"It's a legend, it's source no one knows. Legend has it, that after Light finished X, and Wily Zero they built two other reploids together… called the BN series… so far the stories have no idea what BN stands for," the female reploid told them

"You said it was a legend, what's so important about it?" Axl asked frowning.

"Three days ago, an underground lab was discovered in an area once called Japan. We need you three to go there, because… on its door were Doctor Lights and Wily's symbols," Alias said in a serious voice.

"Well… damn," Axl said and Zero and X could only agree silently.

OoOoO

X sighed to himself as the door to his room slid closed behind him. Things has just gotten much more confusing and complicated, ultimate reploids… he had never heard of them before today.

Things had just started to go well, there were pretty much no maverick attacks lately… hopefully they weren't planning a war.

'Doctor Light created myself and Wily created Zero, they were enemies yet this weird legend said they built this BN series after we were both completed' he thought.

He wanted to know why Light and Wily would work together, why did they build these reploids if it was true… and what would this mean to Zero and himself.

He could feel a headache coming; this situation was very stressful.

Twenty minutes later X heard a knock at the door, he opened it to see an armoured Zero and Axl waiting. Thankfully X was ready in his armoured also at the moment.

"Let's go," X said.

OoOoO

It was evening when the three arrived. Because of some natural occurrence (one they couldn't explain) they weren't able to teleport right to the sight.

They had to ride to it in an old jeep for three hours, by the three hunters were rather stir crazy.

Zero was frowning as he climbed out of the jeep. X had banned him from driving after the first half hour of the drive.

Was something wrong with his driving? There wasn't a speed limit here and Axl had thought Zero's driving was fine.

"Hey, I found the entrance," Axl called after they searched a bit, from the looks of it a landslide had unearthed it.

Zero grinned and quickly began the process of opening the doors they were a bit stiff but opened easily enough to their surprise.

A dark tunnel greeted their eyes, then to there surprise dim lights began to light up.

"Well let's go," X said and together they began to go down the hallway, none knowing how far this rabbit's hole would go.

OoOoO

Unknown to the three hunters a figure had watched them enter the door that led to the hall, green eyes narrowed.

"Rockman, don't do anything rash," Blues said and Rockman nodded.

"But if they try to access the files on us in the lab, all bets are off," he responded, Blues sighed at the blue reploids answer.

"Then I'm coming with you, I didn't let myself become a reploid just to see you get into trouble," Blue said.

"Enzan, I don't always get into trouble," Rockman responded with a glare, Blue ignored him easily from long practice.

"There is those huge cave systems connected to the lab, if worse comes to worse… we'll battle them there," Blue said.

"Hai," Rockman responded, and with that the two headed for the lab through a different much faster entrance.

OoOoO

"Geeze… we must be miles underground," Zero said with annoyance, in fact they were. The hallway had twisted and turned, and still they hadn't found the 'lab'.

"My feet are killing me," Axl muttered and sighed. This was starting to be very boring for a young reploid like himself.

"Wait… I think I see a door ahead," X said, with renewed energy they sped forward.

"There is such a thing as a miracle," Zero smirked, with that they opened the door.

Like the hallway (that seemed to go on forever), the lab revealed was also dimly lit.

The first thing Axl noticed, were the two capsules both empty… he had no idea for how long. The walls were mostly empty, except for one that was covered with many computer screens.

"Its empty," X said stating the obvious, he looked at the two capsules with a frown.

"Do you think these Ultimate or BN Reploids were actually here?" Axl asked, X licked his lisp and walked to the computers.

"Only one way to find out," X said, after a few minutes he got the computers to come on.

"I'll bet these computers hold all there information," Zero said with a large grin.

Suddenly they were all thrown back as the computers blew up, they stared for a few moments in shock… all the information.

Zero got up and spun around his sword in hand. Axl and X quickly followed, a door they had somehow missed stood open… and they saw a shadowy figure slip into the darkness beyond it.

"Get back here!" Zero said angrily, he quickly ran after the figure.

"Zero! Wait… it could be a trap!" X called, with a sigh, knowing Zero would never listen.

With no other choice, Axl and X followed.

TBC

Sigh… pairings for the fic aren't very original, but I'll live. Also, sorry for the long wait, I've had evil writers block and took this long to get back to this fic.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks Mandi, you're a lifesaver since my normal Beta vanished on me for a bit TT

Pairings:

X/Zero

Netto/Enzan

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Battle in the dark

Netto grinned to himself as he fled through the dark tunnels; the blond reploid's reaction had been funny in a strange sort of way.

As he ran to where he knew was a large area, ideal for a fight, he wondered why he continued to think of himself as Netto.

He was both Saito and Netto fully combined mind and soul, Rockman had been Saito's human name. Yet he continued to think of himself as Netto.

It was strange, yet…comforting for some reason.

"You can't run forever Maverick!" The reploid chasing yelled, Netto's grin widened even larger… Unknown to himself it resembled the maniac grin Zero usually wore into battle.

He knew what a maverick was, Enzan and himself had gone to the nearest town the day after they had activated.

What they had learned had been shocking.

Wars, death… Mavericks… And X and Zero there creators other creations had been fighting in these wars.

Finally Netto arrived in the cave he wanted, he leapt up onto a large rock outcropping and waited.

The only light came from a glowing moss that covered the ground below. Netto knew the other reploid must be having a hard time seeing; the only reason he could see was that he had night vision strong enough to see here.

He sweatdropped though: when the reploid arrived.

'What's with repliods that are red in color and have swords, they all have long hair?'

OoOoO

Zero stared around the dark cave; the faint scent of crushed moss entered his nose. The moss glowed quite brightly, brighter then he thought possible… Thankfully that meant he wasn't quite as blind in this darkness.

"Where are you, maverick!" He called, he gripped his sword, ready for a battle he could feel coming.

"Riddle me this, what do you seek here?" A voice whispered out of the darkness, Zero spun around and shot out with his blaster in what he hoped was his opponent's position.

The only sound that greeted his ears; was the sound of the blast hitting the stony walls and creating a crater in it.

"We were hoping to find something, something called the BN Reploids; now who are you and where are those reploids!" Zero demanded, he moved warily around knowing that whoever his opponent was they knew the area better then himself.

"If you defeat me, I'll tell you what you want," The voice said, this time he was able to tell it was male and young… But he couldn't tell what age group.

"You're on," Zero said with his usual smirk in place, and with that the battle began.

'This guy has blaster weapons also' Zero thought a few minutes later, for he was dodging blaster shots as they quickly came towards him. But it also gave him an edge; as long as the guy fired he knew where he was.

OoOoO

Netto grinned as his opponent avoided his shots; it looked like he was going to get a good battle. Fighting Enzan just wasn't the same. For one thing, he had known Enzan's style when they had still been human, it hadn't changed that much since then.

Now this guy was new, Netto had already seen the guy had a blaster (it had actually almost hit him) and he wanted to see how good he was with that sword of his.

He concentrated, and a sword Dr. Wily had actually given him appeared from sub space - he had a lot of stuff there - hell he had stuff he had thought only possible to use as chips with Navi's.

The swords hilt was the same blue as his armour, with a few designs that went with the designs on his armour.

Dr. Wily (the American one), had even put the Hikari family symbol onto it… That had warmed him when he first discovered it.

"Swords now," He whispered to his opponent, but he knew he heard.

OoOoO

The two swords met with a shower of sparks. Zero's grin was as wide as it could go, whoever he was fighting was a real challenge.

Through the light generated by sparks and moss, and his small ability to see in the pitch darkness here, Zero could see that his opponent was smaller then himself and damn fast too.

He used every technique he knew, and to his shock, found his opponent learning his style as he used it… And was damn fast.

"It's been fun, but your friends will soon discover the area were in," His opponent said suddenly.

Suddenly his opponent struck and struck hard. In fact, Zero realized he had been hit so hard in the stomach that he was loosing consciousness.

"Next time," Zero said as he began to fall, to his surprise he felt his opponent catch him.

"You can call me Rockman, we'll meet again," His opponent whispered into his ear, and slowly lowered him to the ground.

Then for a brief instant, Zero caught a brief glance at his opponents face… Later, when questioned, he could only remember that Rockman had eyes like emeralds.

OoOoO

"I didn't even learn your name," Netto said with a sigh, he looked at the other reploid who was unconscious now. He really hated to end the battle now, but Enzan had just messaged that the other two reploids were heading his way.

His head tilted slightly as new sounds registered, the sound of two people running nearby.

Netto leapt onto a nearby rocky outcropping, and hid inside a hollow like area just in case these two had good night sight. He could barely see the two reploids enter, the taller of the two looked to be about fifteen and the other looked younger, the one he had fought looked about fifteen also.

"Zero," the taller reploid said, at least he had a name now. Wait… Wasn't Zero Dr. Wily's creation before he built Blues and himself with Dr. Light?

"Looks like he's just knocked out X, wonder how they did it… Must have surprised him," The smaller reploid said.

'X, that's grandpa's creation' Netto thought, this reploid was by Dr. Light.

"Help me get him outside to the jeep Axl, we have a long way to go," X said, with up the two gathered up Zero.

'See you around Zero' Netto thought with a grin. He soon left to meet up with Enzan… yet somehow not able to get the blond reploid out of his mind.

OoOoO

Enzan had his helmet off when Netto arrived; his silver hair was still in a ponytail though. He raised an eyebrow Netto arrived though, seeing the rather manic grin and the sword he held.

"How did the fight go?" He asked dryly, he might as well ask now before Netto starting blabbing it in other ways.

"It was great, he fought with blasters and he was real cool with his sword, his style was cool also," Netto said happily, he pulled off his own helmet revealing more of his startling blue hair.

"I see," Enzan said.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me those other two were about to arrive. I knocked him out and hid till they left, I just wish we had enough time to end the battle properly… I was having fun," Netto chirped.

'Netto' Enzan mused, 'Is the only one I know who thinks battles and fights are fun.'

TBC

Hope you like the update, even after waiting so long!


	5. Chapter 4

Wow, another chappy! I'm so happy! So enjoy everyone!

Thanks AbeoUmbra for betaing for me, also Mandi! Yes… this chappy update is for you.

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Walking the Streets

Three Weeks later:

It was Zeros day off, usually the blond reploid would go to a bar with the rest of the hunters under his command. Yet, he didn't feel up to it.

So today, he was walking around the city in a red tank top, jeans, sneakers and his hair pulled into its usual ponytail.

His mind was filled with the battle against Rockman; he wanted to fight the other reploid again. At Maverick Hunters HQ he had tried to find out more, but hadn't found even the smallest tidbit of information.

X had told him not to think about it, after all, with their luck they'd meet again. But also with their luck, Rockman would turn out to be a maverick.

"I don't even know what he looks like." Zero grumbled with some annoyance, all he remembered were those emerald eyes.

"Who looks like?" A friendly voice asked, startled Zero spun around... he hadn't felt anyone get near him.

Standing there was a boy a year or so younger then himself, deep blue hair framed a heart shaped face and spiked out a bit at the back area. He wore a black long sleeve t-shirt and an orange vest, brown cargo style shorts and plain white sneakers.

What caught Zero's attention were his eyes, deep emerald eyes that reminded him of Rockman's. (If only he knew)

"No one you would know," Zero responded, the kid smiled.

"I'm Netto Hikari," The boy said putting out a hand; Zero shook it.

"Zero." He responded simply to the unasked question, the boy's eyes widened slightly.

"I've heard about you, you're a maverick hunter that works with X all the time." Netto said cheerfully.

Zero blinked; then realized that the boy was a reploid like himself, it was pretty much impossible to tell Netto apart from humans.

That meant, he could be younger or older then he looked.

"So, did you ever want to be a hunter?" Asked Zero curiously; it would be hard for Netto to be taken seriously, Netto did look a bit younger then Axl, and even Axl had a hard time.

"Who knows, sight now I'm just enjoying life… seeing what all my options are." Said Netto with a grin on his face, a type of grin Zero often wore himself.

"Take your time, fighting battles against Mavericks ain't easy." Zero said sadly, he closed his eyes and remembered the friends he had lost in those battles.

"Your different then I thought you'd be." Netto said suddenly, Zero opened his eyes confused.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, Netto just gave him a smile that seemed to shine with its own light.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime, see you around." Netto said, then turning with a wave he vanished into the crowded sidewalk.

"Strange kid." Zero muttered, with a sigh he continued on his way.

OoOoO

Netto grinned to himself as he ran through the area. It had been surprising to meet Zero; he almost hadn't recognised Zero without his armour.

Hell, it was even a bit difficult to realize at first sight that Blues and Rockman were Enzan and himself out of armour.

'_Things are getting very interesting'_ he thought, he might even get to fight Zero again just for fun.

Suddenly an explosion filled the air and screams echoed it, Netto spun around to see smoke filling the air a few blocks away.

Netto's eyes narrowed, if it was a battle he wouldn't enter it unless he was needed. After all, Enzan had asked him _politely_ to keep a low profile.

With that in mind: he ran to where the explosion and screams had originated.

OoOoO

Zero swore as he ran, his body glowed briefly as he summoned his armour. He knew this was his day off, but no way would he let some mavericks destroy anything while he was about.

He heard peoples startled voices as he ran past, he gritted his teeth as the screaming from the sight continued.

Finally he arrived, and had to whistle. A huge machine/organic dinosaur was tearing up Buildings, humans and reploids. On it's back, was a maverick….

Zero blinked.

Was it his imagination or was it wearing cave man type clothing?

"Damn." He swore, Zero could see the badly damaged form of two other hunter groups.

"Ah Zero, I was waiting for X or yourself to show up." The maverick sneered.

"Give up now." Zero ordered, but he was itching for a battle.

OoOoO

On top of a building, Rockman watched the events take place. He didn't bother reacting when he felt someone come up behind him.

"Heh… planning to add Zero to your list of people to fight just for the heck of it?" Blue asked, Rockman turned and gave a glare at the longhaired reploid.

"Maybe, but he fascinates me. He was created by one of our own creators, also... I feel that he might need our help this time." Rockman mused, Blues stayed silent but he didn't say they couldn't help.

Down below, they watched Zero fight the maverick and his overgrown pet. Both of their eyes widened, when the dino shot real lasers from his mouth.

Zero went flying, sparks flying from his body, even Zero's sword and blaster bounced off it…. Nothing was working.

X hadn't arrived, if the blue reploid had shown up they knew Zero and him could have destroyed the dino and maverick.

"Let's do this." Rockman smirked.

Together they leapt off the building, they landed without a sound in front of the fallen Zero.

"Hi, mind if we break in?" Rockman said.

TBC

See you all next chappy!


	6. Sidestory

This sidestory is for Tsu-chan!! Merry Christmas hon!!!

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Sidestory: Soldiers Last Duties

The world seemed too quiet, too gloomy. Everyone was swathed in black, after all this was the funeral's of the ones who had saved them many times.

Rain fell silently around them.

It didn't seem fair to him; that one as bright, cheerful… and alive should have died like that.

Enzan and Netto, two people who had died all too soon. He hated them for that, there teamwork had been incredible… one of the few he could call friends.

No one knew what had happened to Rockman or Blues, and there families were rather silent on the matter.

Slowly, people began to wander away after they paid their final respects. He watched two old men for awhile, he didn't personally know them.

From talk, he knew one was Netto's grandfather and the other was unknown. Yet, reminded him of Dr. Wily for some reason.

Finally he was alone, in front of him were the graves of his only human friends. It was funny almost that they were buried side by side, but it made sense.

Nettos was Enzan's heart, the one being who actually made him happy in life…it was only right.

Laika saluted at the graves, his last respect's. Then his last duty done as a soldier and friend, he tuned and hoped no one saw his tears.

END


	7. Chapter 5

Dear lord, I finally have this chapter done. I'd like to thank Tsu-chan and his friend Jenrya I think her name was. Otherwise Stonerman would have no attacks. Thank you all for being supportive everyone while I slowly got over writers block for this fic… otherwise it would still be gathering dust.

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Blurs

"Hi, mind if we break in?" Rockman said.

OoOoO

The street went silent at the appearance of the two Reploids; Zero blinked not recognizing them in any way. They definitely were not Maverick Hunters.

Then the one that had spoken turned, Zero gasped as he found himself staring into emerald eyes that had haunted him for weeks.

"Rockman…" he said surprised, the other Reploid had form fitting armor, it looked flimsy yet Zero had a feeling it was much stronger then his own.

The other Reploid was mostly red; a silver ponytail flowed behind him. But other then that, Zero couldn't make out.

"Hello Zero, we meet again… we'll play later after we get rid of these rejects from the time of the dinosaurs," Rockman said turning away.

"There even uglier up close," the other Reploid said, his voice was colder then Rockman's.

"Play times over" Rockman said, all playfulness was gone from his voice, now he seemed a warrior.

Then, Zero could only watch in awe as the Maverick was flung to crash loudly into a really… really strong wall.

'That had to hurt' he thought.

The red Reploid suddenly appeared in front of the dinosaur, Zeros eyes widened as the unknown replied pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Rock, lets get rid of dino breath first," the red Reploid said, Rockman who had been had been ready to start striking the stone age styled maverick sighed a bit but nodded.

"Might as well, it could cause more damage with its size," Rockman said, and then he blurred over to the red Reploids side.

"Is it just me, or does he look like one of those long ago Flintstone cartoon dinosaurs?" the red Reploid asked dryly.

"Well… if you took away the weapons it would, but dumber," Rockman said, Zero could swear he could hear him smirking.

"Bet it can't talk either," the red Reploid said.

"Rarr!" the robotic dinosaur screamed.

"Aw, you upset the brainless dino. You're mean Blues," Rockman said in the fakest sad voice one could ever use.

'So, the other Reploid is Blues, them more sarcastic one. Rockman likes to Joke, bet he'd get along with Axl' Zero thought.

"Bombs away" Rockman shouted throwing three objects (1), as they hit massive blasts filled the air.

"You could have aimed better," Blues said.

"Jerk," Rockman quipped.

"I try," Blues said.

The dinobot (pun intended) was trashed, Zero had to get one of those bombs for himself. It was always nice, to have a few explosives.

"Where can I get one of those?" Zero asked: at the moment he was still having trouble getting the sparks to stop, the maverick and its pet must have hit something.

Rockman turned slightly at his words.

"Sorry Zero, especially made for us," Rockman said, then turned back to the battle.

'Damn' Zero thought, still… he could always find out who made them and get them that way.

OoOoO

Blues stared at the Caveman Maverick: he really had to hand it to whoever built it. The Maverick looked like a beefed up metal Fred Flintstone.

"What kind of attacks do you think he has?" Rockman said quietly.

At these moments, Blues easily noticed how different the other Reploid was in and outside battle.

In battle he was very serious, maybe a few jokes, but no slacker. He was the culmination of the best battle abilities from Netto and Saito.

Outside, he was fun and loving. The person Enzan had met first, a bit of a hothead. But Rocks personality showed too, Netto was so much more patient now. The merge had improved them, made them more… yet so very much the same.

"Probably stupidly named attacks, but powerful enough. My bet is that he tries for surprise attacks," Blues said, behind them he could see that Zero had finally gotten the sparks under control and would be able to battle once again.

Yet he did wonder what was taking those maverick hunters so long to get here, hell from what he could tell Zero had probably been off duty and in the area so that's why he got here so fast.

"I am Stonerman! The blasting Maverick of Prehistoric times!" the maverick said actually posing, the three Reploids sweat dropped.

'Stonerman, sounds more like a drug name then a Prehistoric name' Zero thought, whoever had named the guy must have been on drugs. At least, it sounded slightly dinosaur age.

"That… is the lamest name ever," Rockman said, Zero had to snicker as Stonerman began to actually sputter and wave his fists about.

"It's not lame!" he wailed in a totally childish voice, at that three of them snickered.

"Can we please get this over with," Blues said in a totally dry voice.

"Spoilsport," Rockman said.

"Prey Slam!" Stonerman shouted jumping into the air, as h came towards the ground the mavericks form blurred.

"That's…. different," Blues said, for Stonerman had turned into an actual stone maverick… now that would be hurt to hit by.

Quickly it became a game of dodging Stonerman, who kept trying to use his prey slam attack to slam them into buildings, random objects… etc.

"Getting old fast," Zero said,

"Stop dodging Hunter Scum!" Stonerman snarled.

"No thanks, I'd rather not be destroyed," Zero replied.

Suddenly, the maverick was forced back by a series of blaster blasts. The origin of the blasts was Rockman; it looked like the Reploid was serious now.

"It's time to go to the scrap heaps Stonerman," Rockman said.

"Woah," Zero said as Stonerman sped up very fast. He jumped into the air to avoid the strike. There dodging clearly frustrated the maverick, it especially showed in his rather colourful language.

"You've go to wash that mouth out," Zero smirked, Stonerman shouted out some very vial words.

"Let me clean it out," Rockman said. "Aqua tower!" he shouted, slamming the ground with his hands.

'What the heck' Zero thought; as a tower of water blasted from Rockman's spot and literally submerged the maverick.

He'd really have to find out where that water had come from. That was definitely _'not'_ a normal Reploid attack.

Of course, nothing seemed normal about these two.

"Fire Tower!" Blues called, making the same motions as Rockman. Zero practically drooled at that attack… now that was an awesome attack as Axl would put it.

One scorched Maverick later; Zero chuckled rather evilly and shifted his sword into an attack position.

"It's my turn, I think everyone is having more fun then me," he said, if anyone had looked at his face they would have described him as _'demonic'_ at that moment.

"You'll never defeat me!" Stonerman screamed, his body was half melted. But it was too late, Zero pretty much sliced and diced the Maverick and did one final thrust.

And it was over.

If Zero had been human, he would have been gasping for breath. But as a Reploid, he only breathed a bit heavier then usual.

Smirking a bit; he pulled his sword out of the maverick's remains. He looked over the decimated remains: this was one maverick that wasn't going to cause anymore trouble. Mind you, it was going to be a lot of trouble to remove the dinobot's remains.

Finally he turned to the two Reploids that had helped him. Rockman and Blues, he had no idea whose side they were on.

Also so many questions, such as why they had been in the underground Lab.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Rockman said, Blues said nothing… the quiet type.

"Mostly…" Zero said there was all the property damage caused by the maverick.

"But at least the battle was fun," Rockman said. Yup: he was right. Axl would get along great with Rockman.

"I have some questions for you," Zero said, he was hoping that they weren't mavericks. But if they were, Zero knew he would have to take them down.

If he could, he still remembered that battle underground.

"Rock…" Blues said suddenly.

"I wish we could answer your questions, but we have to go," Rockman said tilting his head a bit.

"You don't have a choice, you're coming to Maverick Headquarters with me," he said… no ordered.

"Forgive me in advance then," Rockman said. Then Zero blinked as Rockman was suddenly right in front of him.

"…" He said.

He could only feel shock, as the shorter Reploid pulled his face down and kissed him full on the lips. Eyes widened in surprise and shock, he hadn't even seen the part that covered Rockman's lower face vanish.

Even worse, the way they were kissing he couldn't see his lower face. Only those amazing Emerald eyes.

'Wow, he's a real good kisser' was Zero's thoughts. He didn't even get a chance to struggle.

OoOoO

Rockman pulled away and gently caught Zero, with a sigh of relief he laced him softly on the ground.

Because of this, he missed Blues jealous look.

"Let's go, we can't be caught," Rockman said turning, Blues nodded trying to keep his calm.

He couldn't allow Rockman to know his feelings. He wasn't ready.

With that, the two of them left.

TBC

1) Mini-boomers, upgraded to hell


	8. Chapter 6

Yatta, another chappy. _Faints_. Lol: sorry dramatics.

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Midnight Blues

Zero grumbled to himself: he was stuck in the medical ward of the base for the next few days. The last thing he remembered was a rather good kiss given to him by Rockman.

Then, it was several hours later and he woke up surrounded by worried Reploid doctor's… who couldn't seem to figure out what had kept him asleep.

He knew Rockman had sent him to sleep.

Now he was stuck off duty, they were checking all his systems to make sure he hadn't been infected by some freak virus… aka the maverick virus. Also to make sure, the other Reploid hadn't done anything else to him.

At least the kiss had been good.

Argh… he really had to get Rockman's kiss out of his mind, he really hoped nothing else would go wrong.

OoOoO

Netto muttered to himself, the reason of his muttering. Well… it could do with the pile of boxes just delivered to there home.

It was also due to the fact Enzan had vanished on him, all he had was a note saying that he'd be back in the next few days. That was two days ago.

That meant: Netto was stuck unpacking everything alone.

With a sigh he looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight, he hoped Enzan came home soon… or found a place to stay.

He sighed again; he never had liked being alone. At least in the past, he had his brother by his side so he was never alone. But now they were one being, so it wasn't the same.

At least he had something to do, unpacking that is.

In the lab, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had left them quite a fortune of jewels. They had only cashed a few in, enough to settle in nicely into a small place and enough left of those cashed jewels that they didn't need to get a job for quite awhile.

The rest of the mother load of jewels was hidden carefully.

Still…

This was quite boring.

Outside, it slowly began to rain.

OoOoO

He nursed his drink; in fact Enzan had just been looking at it for an hour. Outside, he could hear rain pouring down.

The silver haired youth sighed, the future was nothing like he had expected. He kept on thinking on his past, it was nothing like this Maverick ridden war.

Sure, there were troubles.

That was why he had been a NetSavior, but here in this time there were no navis.

What purpose did Netto and he have in this time, would they survive here? He had so many unanswered questions.

Then there was Netto himself, he felt so strange around the blue haired Reploid.

When Netto had kissed Zero, Enzan had wanted to rip Zero into scrap metal.

He knew that had to be Netto's first kiss, it should have been him getting that kiss.

But he didn't hold it against his long time crush, especially when Netto had explained what he had done.

Now, that had been very unexpected.

"_During the kiss I downloaded a special program, both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily created it so that no one can detect it," Netto said._

"_Yes… and what does it do?" he asked annoyed._

"_It allows me to track anyone I give it to, also I can force the offline AKA asleep for a certain amount of time if they come after us," Netto said grinning widely._

"_I see… but why a kiss?" he asked, very curious to this answer._

_At this point, Enzan had the pleasure of seeing Netto go a very bright red._

"_It's not my fault; your grandfather built it in! As it is I still haven't figured out what the rest of the damn functioning he built into the program," Netto said horribly embarrassed._

'_Wily's fault' Enzan thought; only his grandfather would build such an embarrassing ability._

"_Can they use it to track you, use it against you?" he asked with very real concern, at that Netto grinned._

"_Nope, no problem there… it's a special program just for me, hopeful I'll never have to try to see its effect on mavericks. Also I wonder, what weird program did he give you," Netto said cheerfully._

"_Oh…" he said, he had never searched for anything like that in his systems._

That had been a very interesting conversation.

As of yet, he hadn't searched to see if he had a weird program/ability like Netto.

As it was, he was finding his thoughts drifting towards Netto… ones that made him confused.

"Troubled thoughts?" an older voice asked, startled Enzan looked up from his drink.

Emerald green eyes, the same shade as Netto's looked into his own. He had messy black hair; Enzan had a feeling he should know who this person was.

He knew the guy was a Reploid, one Reploid could always tell someone else was a Reploid.

"Troubled heart," he admitted, there was something about this guy that made him want to trust him. The only other person who made him feel that way was Netto.

"That, I understand," the older looking Reploid said, with a sigh he sat down next to Enzan a glass of beer in his hands.

"How can people be so dense, can't he see I like him!" Enzan grumbled, he sipped his own beer… wishing it didn't taste so bitter.

"Because… as you said they're thick headed, to them were their best friends. Sometimes it can take years for them to even notice they have a crush on someone," the black haired Reploid replied.

Enzan slumped, that sounded like Netto alright.

"I'm guessing you have the same problem also then?" Enzan asked.

"Unfortunately, mine would rather battle mavericks… he's not good with romance," the other Reploid said.

"Love sucks," Enzan said raising his glass.

"Agreed," the other said raising his.

"Think they'll ever notice?" Enzan asked.

"Hopefully kid," the guy said.

"Enzan… my name is Enzan," Enzan said, what was it that this Reploid reminded him of Netto?

"X… my name is X," The other Reploid said, Enzan felt startled but didn't show it. This was Megaman X, maverick Hunter and creation of Dr. Light.

In a way he was Netto's brother, no wonder he felt relaxed around the guy.

"Well I have to go Enzan, I have lots of paperwork tomorrow and it's getting later. I also have to make sure Zero is doing okay," X said.

"I see," Enzan said, but X was right. "I better head home myself; Netto's probably causing trouble again."

"See you around," X said leaving the bar, soon Enzan followed ignoring the falling rain.

OoOoO

The house was dark when Enzan got there, o his surprise everything had been unpacked and put away neatly.

Netto had evidently been busy.

Smiling, he checked in Netto's room, he frowned seeing the unpacked room… yet no room.

He checked the whole house, yet still no Netto. Then he realized he had of yet not checked one last place, his own room.

There on his bed was Netto, exhausted and asleep… recharging.

Enzan gave one of his rare smiles, Netto had fallen asleep unpacking… he looked so cute.

"I'll protect you Netto-kun, I'll always be by your side," he whispered, tucking the blue haired boy under the bed covers.

"Sleep well," he said, gently kissing his one love on the forehead.

"En... zan," Netto whispered in his sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 7

It's alive! Alive! Cough. Yeah.. enjoy.

BN Reploids

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven: Fun and Games

Netto pouted. That was the only way Enzan could describe it. Sapphire hair flipped across emerald shaded eyes, giving the reploid a rather cute look.

"It's almost our turn!" Netto chirped bouncing, trying to look over the head of the groups of people in front of them.

Enzan looked on all this amused; a warm glint could be seen in his blue eyes.

"Calm down Netto, the game won't run away without us," he said teasingly, Netto pouted and gave him a glare then returned to his energetic bouncing.

Enzan had known that just because their original bodies no longer existed, and awakening far in the future would not stop Netto's obsessive video game fanatism. The gaming systems in this era were very interesting, and today apparently a must have game had come out.

Netto had pre-purchased it, Enzan had found himself dragged along, and had been standing in this annoying line for four hours. Mind you, by this point he was wondering if they'd ever get to the actual store.

"Aw man… this is taking forever, I have to get back to base soon," a young voice complained, turning Enzan blinked.

Standing there was a red-haired teen, a reload built to look a year or so older then himself and Netto. He had green eyes almost the same shade as Netto's, his most distinctive feature was a 'X' scar on his face.

"Base?" Enzan asked curious, the teen blinked and grinned.

"Yea, I'm a Maverick Hunter and I only have two hours left before my off time ends," the red head grumbled.

"Maverick Hunter," Netto said, his attention pulled away from the slow progress of the line ahead.

"Yeah, it's a hard job but someone has to do it," the hunter said, his grin said he enjoyed his job though.

"So you must have met the Maverick Hunters X and Zero," Netto said, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Know them. I work with them," the red head said. It then dawned on Enzan why Netto had that strange look, he recognized the hunter… and so did he.

This was the third reploid who had com to the Lab, Maverick Hunter Axl. He used guns as his main weapon, but also had a DNA copy shape shifting ability that the hunters used to catch many Mavericks.

'Oh no...' he thought.

He was also rumored to have a personality like Netto's, and the urge to prank when bored also.

"I'm Netto Hikari," Netto said putting out a hand.

"Axl," the hunter said, shaking said hand.

"Enzan," Enzan said simply, not offering his hand.

Enzan sighed deeply as the two began a lively debate on video games, mostly the RPG ones these two seemed to love.

'Just what I need, another video game addict' he thought.

OoOoO

"Damn…" Axl said, while talking to his newest friend, one outside Headquarters' he had totally lost track of time. He had to leave now, or X would get on his case about time awareness.

Again…

"Is something wrong?" Netto asked concerned, Axl realized he had been frowning.

"We're almost there, but I have to go now," Axl said grumpily.

"And it could be weeks before you get another chance to come here, isn't it," Netto said thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately, Mavericks seem to like to cause Havoc any time I have time off usually," Axl said, Zero had also complained about that once.

"How about I pick up your copy, I can drop it off tomorrow afternoon," Netter said cheerfully. Axl brightened at this suggestion; this would solve a lot of problems.

Usually he wouldn't trust someone he'd just met for something like this, but there was something about the blue haired reploid that screamed he was trustworthy.

"Thanks bud," Axl said, passing the pass he needed to pick up the game to his new friend.

"So do I just ask for Axl when I get to your base?" Netto asked cheerfully.

"Yup, see you then," Axl said, then sped away. Yet he had to wonder, why the guy Enzan looked like doomsday had come.

OoOoO

"Mwaaa ha ha ha ha!" Netto laughed evilly as he installed the new game, a dreamy look came over his face as the intro video began and he leafed through the guidebook.

Soon enough Netto began to play, evil sounding laughter sounding every now and then. Enzan could only sigh; Netto would be Netto no matter what.

Hopefully though, Netto wouldn't figure out how to use those moves it reality.

OoOoO

The next day, Netto was very energetic. In a few hours he'd be heading up to the Maverick Hunters Base, this might be his one chance to see it.

As Netto that is.

Knowing Enzan and his own luck, there was a good chance they'd visit the base somehow in the future. His mind raced with multitudes of plans, plans in case he was recognized as Rockman somehow.

He wasn't quite ready to come clean to the world that he was Rockman yet. Finally it was time, he grabbed the bag containing Axl's game and guidebook, and headed out.

OoOoO

Axl literally danced when Netto arrived with the game. He spun the blue haired boy around who was quickly starting to look dizzy.

"So swirly…" Netto mumbled as Axl stopped, he leaned against the wall and watched as Axl tore the game out of its plastic container.

"Thanks man, I love you!" Axl said; Netto was pretty sure the 'I love you' part was aimed towards the game.

"It's a pretty sweet game, I played for hours last night on my copy," Netto said, he followed Axl into the red-headed reploid's room where a massive TV and multiple game systems were hooked up.

'Nice…' Netto thought quite impressed.

What followed was five mind numbing hours of straight game play that left the hyper for more.

OoOoO

"I'm bored,"

Those were probably the most dangerous words that could be said by either Axl or Netto. Things had been known to explode, be destroyed, or creatively pranked after those words.

Add them together, shake and stir… and you have the recipe for disaster.

They were at Maverick Hunters headquarters' and woe and behold all who got in the way of this do.

Enzan was thankfully at home.

OoOoO

Something was going to happen, X could feel it.

Shuddering he locked the door to his office; after putting a notice that said he was out.

The last time he had this feeling was when Axl, hot out of the doctors hands had come back after he'd been badly hurt. Axl and stay-in-one-place for a week did not mix.

A prank war was on the horizon.

OoOoO

The reploid was trying to work when it appeared, a small email with a link.

"You have won a trip to Hawaii, press yes to continue," he read.

"Holy Cow! I actually won something for the first time in my life!" he cried happily, and pressed yes.

The screen went black.

"NOOOO!!!" he screamed.

The screen lit up again, and why was a picture of a pink bunny thing on the screen.

FEED ME COOKIES OR EAT POKA!

Horrid music began to play.

What followed was amusing to others: the reploid tried to feed actual cookies to the screen through the CD drive, totally noticing the link at the bottom of the screen that said cookie.

Axl and Netto snuck away.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, females screamed as instead of hot water in their showers they got cold. They ran out naked, and the two reploid teens ran away fearfully for their lives when the girls spotted them.

OoOoO

"Huh... since when could reploids lose hair?" a hunter said, holding up a hunk of white hair, he then glanced at his white haired hunter partner.

"Dude look," he said, his partner stared at it then looked at his long hair.

"NOOOO!!!! I can't go bald! I'm too beautiful to be bald," he said going to his knees very dramatically, ears slipping down his face. And where did the dramatic background come from?

"Axl, he's weird," Netto whispered.

"Too weird, take him off out list of people to prank again," Axl whispered back.

OoOoO

This had been a bad idea, only now after the fact did they agree on this.

"Run faster!" Netto yelped to his fellow prankster.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Axl cried, fearful for his life.

"Get back here you brats!" Zero snarled, his blue eyes filled with rage. The idea of painting Zero's armor while he was recharging had been great, and even more fun doing it. Axl had taken it too far though; he'd painted red roses on the breast plate. Mind you… the white temporary hair dye didn't help.

"Up here!" Netto said spotting escape, as they rounded a corner. Quickly they climbed into the air ducts; breathing sighs of relief after Zero vanished around another corner.

"Safe..." Axl whispered, but was surprised when Netto quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Chills went down his pin and he looked down through a grill fearfully, blue eyes like chip of eyes yet filled with rage glared at them.

"Crap!" he cried, as Zero readied his sword: a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Not fair!" Netto cried, and they began to crawl through the ducts with fear for there lives as Zero gave new meaning to Holy… as in making holes in rapid speed. The ducts behind them looked like Swiss cheese.

Zero was scary!

OoOoO

"Remind me _huff_… to never... _huff_... prank Zero any time soon," Axl said the two exhausted reploid teens were hiding in Axls lair... er... room from the pinkifed Zero.

"I _huff_… agree," Netto said.

Finally the two relax and caught their breath, they still didn't know how, as reploids, they'd lost it.

"I... have to go, today was fun for the most part," Netto said after realizing the time.

"We should do this again. But not soon... they'd kill us," Axl grinned, thinking of all the small pranks no one would discover for awhile.

"Deal," Netto said.

OoOoO

Zero whistled as he sharpened his sword, he stared at his now normal armor. Axl and his new friend wouldn't be messing with him for awhile, and he had plans.

Axl and Netto better invite him to play next time, other wise they'd see Swiss cheese version two in action.

TBC

Been awhile, but I finally got off my butt and got this out. Thanks to Hikari who was beta and prank suggester. Could have added more, but we couldn't think of more pranks. I hope to see omakes for this, please... I'd love to post your omakes.

And an Omake for you all

"_**Enzan's War (Against Pranks)"**_

An Omake for Firehedgehog's "_BN Reploids_", by AbeoUmbra

"What are you doing in my room?" Netto, who had been looking back at his work as he was about to leave, froze – his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He was, in fact, about to _leave_ Enzan's room – but that was beside the point. Netto quickly looked to Enzan, hand nervously going behind his head. He giggled as he faced his friend– Enzan's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh – ah – hi Enzan…I was just…_cleaning_?" It was a pathetic, weak excuse – but Enzan only gave him "the look" – a raised eye brow, and a frown. It didn't seem like much – but it was one of those things you had to experience first hand. Netto had been on the receiving end of this look many a time. He knew just what to do too – grin and bear it.

Eventually, Enzan took his gaze away from Netto – looking doubtfully beyond him into his room. Surprisingly – just as Netto had said, it was…clean. For a teenage boy's room to be clean – even a teenage boy like Enzan, was a near miracle. For another teenage boy to have voluntarily cleaned another's room, well – that was just plain suspicious.

"Why?" It wasn't a question Netto was faced with – but an outright demand.

"It, um – needed cleaning?" The answer was more of a question then a statement, but for now, Enzan knew he had no other choice but to believe Netto.

"Out..." Enzan grunted rudely, Netto was quick to slip from the room, trotting to his own room down the hall. Of course, Enzan searched his room for prank traps, spy equipment, and other forms of black mail. Of course – he found nothing.

That morning – he found his alarm had gone off late (while annoying he could have dismissed that as a fluke), his hair was bright red (and remained pink for six months afterwards) and all his appointments had been switched around (which was simply unforgivable).

Enzan's revenge was swift and bloody. There was no junk food to be found in entire city – even hidden hordes had been mysteriously raided (save for Netto's which made everyone think he had done it – no matter that it truly had been Enzan, who did not eat junk food anyway). Then the single worst thing – power to access the internet was cut off after and before school…for a week.

To say Netto pleaded for mercy would be an understatement. Eventually, things went back to normal – though neither boy spoke of the details of the truce. Some say it was that Netto was never allowed to prank Enzan again – others, mostly gossipers – say Netto had to clean Enzan's house in a maid outfit…


End file.
